


Because You're Mine

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bossy Jo, Come Eating, Incest Kink, Multi, Pining Dean, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: “What the fuck, Dean?” his baby sister yelps as he makes his way toward his bed and he frowns.“Dude, what the hell’s your problem?” Dean pauses and then breathes, “holy shit, are you masturbating over there?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DickBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/gifts).



> Sorry I completely botched your prompt, Janis! Hope this is okay. You're still getting one more present that sticks to your original idea, so. At least there's that to look forward to. 
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo 
> 
> Square Filled: Incest Kink 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr! My URL is samanddeaninpanties.

Dean’s not completely wasted, but he sure as fuck ain’t sober. He stumbles into the cramped motel room late - or maybe it’s early. Whatever. Point is, he’s making too much noise and Jo is gonna fucking kill him if he wakes her up.

Sam and Dad are next door. Thanks to Jo’s epic hustling skills the four of them never have to share a room. _All_ of them are great hustlers, but drunk assholes fall for Jo’s flirting every time.

“What the _fuck_ , Dean?” his baby sister yelps as he makes his way toward his bed and he frowns.

“Dude, what the hell’s your problem?” Dean pauses and then breathes, “holy shit, are you _masturbating_ over there?”

She’s making these little whines and it’s obvious she hasn’t stopped fucking herself even though Dean’s here.

Which means what exactly? His brain is too foggy to think straight, but he has a feeling this means something big.

He can’t move. Even if he couldn’t see the movement under the covers it wouldn’t matter because he can _smell_ her.

“Oh, _fuck._ Baby sister…” he swallows, trying to gather his muddled thoughts. Christ, he’s far too drunk for this. “Should. Should I go?”

“ _N-No!”_

Jo kicks off the blankets and now Dean can see every breathtaking part of her. Those gorgeous, toned thighs. The little fingers buried deep inside her cunt.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ leave now,” she adds with a hiss.

God damn. This is something out of a porno. He knows because he reads and watches a crap ton of it.

Except this is Jo. Sweet, not-so-innocent little Jo who’s got a hell of a lot of spunk.

And she _wants him._

Holy fuck.

After he’s done gaping like an idiot he starts tearing off his clothes.

“You sure?”

He’s gotta ask. Dean Winchester does this with everyone and Jo deserves the fucking best out of him.

“Goddammit, Dean.”

Jo sits up and quickly manhandles Dean onto his back and he really shouldn’t be surprised because she’s always been an impatient little thing.

He doesn’t have long to think about this because she’s sliding down onto his _bare_ cock and oh _fuck._ The clench of her tight pussy is so fucking hot Dean almost comes right there.

“Oh, fucking hell. _Jo!_ You forgot the fucking con --”

“I didn’t forget the condom, big brother, come on,” Jo pants as she starts to lazily ride him. “I’m on the pill, genius.”

“ _Fuck. F-fuck._ You’re so fucking sexy, sweetheart…”

It’s hard to tell in the dark, but he’s pretty sure she’s smirking at him. Then she squeezes her cunt around him and he’s gotta bite his fist to keep from howling.

“So are you. Even hotter because you’re _mine._ My brother, my big brother.”

 

* * *

 

Jo fucks them both. It’s impossible _not_ to know because there have been times he fucks Jo right after Sammy has.

And Jo doesn’t like wearing condoms.

She’s loud when their dad isn’t around, so Dean gets to _hear them_ through the too-thin walls. Jo demanding Sam fuck her faster, Jo praising his pussy eating skills and Sam’s quiet, barely there gasps and moans when he finally comes.

She’s just finished a session with Sammy and come is dripping down her thighs. He’s fucking _drooling._

Thank fuck their dad is running around doing errands and shit so he doesn’t have to rush.

“Taste me, big brother,” Jo growls as she lays down on the uncomfortable motel mattress. “Eat me before you take your turn.”

“Fucking hell, Jo. That’s _filthy._ ”

But he doesn’t even bother trying to argue, because yeah, he’s quickly realizing he wants it. He wants this present she’s left behind just for him.

He scoots down the bed, eagerly settling between her legs and licks and nips at Jo’s inner thighs before focusing on her cunt. He fucks his tongue inside her as deep as he can and his baby sister fucking arches off the bed, shamelessly pressing her pussy more firmly against his face.

His little brother doesn’t taste as good as Jo, but he can’t lie - it’s not bad either. Bitter, but not as bitter as he was expecting. He’s fucking _throbbing_ from the very first taste, which is… really weird.

Dean’s not into guys, okay. Not all. He’s straight, completely straight. So it’s a little baffling that the taste of Sam’s come hasn’t lessened his hard on.

He chalks it up to the beautiful fucking noises Jo’s making and keeps on tasting her, not stopping until she’s come multiple times from his tongue.

Later, when the three of them are together again, the smell of sex and sweat still coating their skin, Sam sends Dean a look that has his pulse speeding up. After a few moments, his little brother breaks eye contact and pats his arm.

Dean knows what that look and touch is meant to tell him - Sam’s okay with sharing Jo. What he doesn’t understand is why longing floods his chest before he gives Sammy the biggest smile he can muster and elbows his side in retaliation.


End file.
